Put Your Faith In Me
by Esmeia
Summary: It's been five years, and all of the couples are happily married, with most of them settling down to have children. Alvin and Brittany are next, but Brittany has worries with their upcoming parenthood. Alvittany, oneshot.


**Put Your Faith In Me**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: I'm alternating between writing original stories for myself, and doing fan fiction. So, if you wonder why I might be taking more time between stories than usual (which is already forever), then that's why. My original stories, obviously, won't be posted here, but most of my fanfics will._

_I decided to write one for one of my favorite couples ever, Alvin x Brittany. I do a lot of Simonette, but I love the other two couples as well. _

_This is set a few years into the future. Say... five years. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are, maybe 24-27 years of age and are beginning to have their own families. I always figured that Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor would be quicker to settle down than their older siblings. _

_Enjoy! This is a oneshot, but might have a longer sequel if I get enough ideas for it.  
><em>

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_Who would have thought it? Me, Brittany, married and carrying Alvin Seville's kits. If someone would have told me that this would happen five years ago, I would have laughed in their face and told them to get a life._

Brittany smiled, rubbing her round tummy.

Brittany's appearance hadn't changed much since she was a teenager. Her auburn fur was still soft and downy, and her figure was mostly the same. Her hair had grown out some, hanging just above her shoulders.

Alvin, also, had remained mostly unchanged. His hair, if possible, had gotten even more unruly as the years went by. Brittany secretly found it sexy, though.

Pregnancy, for chipmunks, lasted around 30 days. It had been 10 days since Ms. Ortega had told the both of them that she was expecting, so she was a bit bigger than usual.

Alvin and Brittany had been ecstatic, albeit originally in disbelief, with the news. They weren't worried about whether or not they could provide for their kits: both of them, along with their siblings, were still international singing sensations. Money was the least of their worries.

But whether or not she'd be a good enough mother to... however many kids she'd have, was another problem entirely. The very thought sometimes drove the poor girl into a panic!

And then she wondered if she'd be able to juggle all of the responsibility and still spend quality time with her husband. Alvin could be as bad as an overly affectionate puppy at times, and she couldn't deny that she could be just as greedy for his attention. She didn't want to give too much attention to the children, and not enough to him. Then again... she didn't want to neglect her kids while giving all of her attention to her husband either!

Sighing deeply, she rubbed her forehead. She could feel the stress build up in her shoulders again. The front door of their shared bedroom opened. In walked her husband, who had been out to see a football game with his brothers earlier that day. He scurried over to her, smiling.

"Hey, babe," he greeted her, giving her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright," Brittany said, squeezing his hand. It wasn't a lie: physically, she was feeling just fine. Emotionally, not so much. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great! Ryan's team won again," he laughed. "But it was a close game between the Falcons and the Stallions. I think Theodore paid more attention to the cotton candy than the game, though. And Simon kept asking me about what was going on!"

Brittany giggled, shaking her head. "Some things never change! But that's a good thing."

"Ha, if you say so," he replied. He placed a hand gently in the middle of her stomach, his eyes softening. "You know, Britt.. I'm a little nervous."

"You are?" Brittany said, a little relieved. If he felt the same way, then maybe it would be easier to cope with.

"Well, yeah!" he laughed. "I'm Alvin Seville, famous rock star! Fatherhood never really crossed my mind, to be honest."

"I can say the same about motherhood," Brittany sighed. "How do you deal with it?"

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to go with the flow," he shrugged. "Things will work out."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Sure, in the back of her mind, she had a strong feeling that he was right and that things would turn out fine. But how could he be so sure? How did he know something wasn't going to happen and they would collapse under the huge responsibility that was parenthood? And what if, God forbid, she had a miscarriage?

_What am I thinking?_ Brittany thought, biting her lip. _I shouldn't even **think** of things like that. I'm already worried, why put that on him too?_

Alvin looked up at her. "Britt?"

"I'm sure you're right," Brittany said, trying her best to look upbeat. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

"That's my girl," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "We'll be great parents."

_I sure hope so,_ she worried, her ears drooping slightly.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Britt!" her younger sister yelled from the poolside. "What brings you here, hon?"

"Hey, Ellie!" Brittany said, scurrying over to meet her. She noticed her brother-in-law, Theodore, lounging beside her. "Hey, Theo! How's it going?"

Eleanor had filled out slightly from having her first litter, but she had promised herself that she would work off the extra weight when she got some free time. She was still the round, spunky Chipette Brittany had loved since they were babies. She remained mostly unchanged, save for her pigtails: she had grown out of them, and instead converted them to two low-hanging pigtails tied with lime green ribbons.

"It's going great, thanks," Eleanor smiled. "Take a dip! It's nice and cool."

"Don't mind if I do," Brittany said, slipping out of her jacket and clothes. Unlike their human friends and family, they didn't mind shedding their clothes when it came to certain things, like swimming. In a way, their fur was like a permanent article of clothing. She eased in beside Eleanor, enjoying the soothing coolness of the water. "I'm surprised!"

"Why's that?" Theodore smiled, his right arm resting lazily around his wife's shoulders. He had thinned out a bit over the years. He was still a bit husky, but he had shed most of his baby fat as he grew older. He had grown tired of others underestimating him and making fun of his weight, so he had worked hard to tone up. Eleanor didn't mind in the least, since she was likely the most athletic out of her sisters.

"I would think that you two would be busy with my nieces and nephew," Brittany laughed, along with Eleanor and Theodore.

"We get a break sometimes," Eleanor said, giving her sister a playful nudge. "Since they're three-year-olds now, we can afford to leave them alone for a bit, even if it isn't very long. But Toby offered to babysit them while Theodore and I got a little TLC."

Brittany gave them a horrified look, to which Theodore laughed at.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Julie Ortega is there to keep an eye on all of them, her husband included," he said, winking. "We're way ahead of you."

Brittany sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Amy, Tanya and Troy."

"Tell me about it, I'm their mother!" Eleanor giggled. "They're our little angels."

"Indeed they are," Theodore said lovingly. He kissed her cheek, much to her delight, and she let out her signature (not to mention contagious) giggle.

Brittany smiled. Motherhood had done wonders for Eleanor, who was already motherly at a very young age. She had been worried for the two of them when they were the first to expect children, but they seemed to take it all in stride. And they still had time for each other! The fire in their relationship didn't wane a bit, and Brittany felt a little envious of that.

"Eleanor, Theodore," she started, steeling herself for what she was about to ask. "How do you two do it? Raising three kits, juggling your careers, and still spending time with each other? You both make it seem so easy."

"That's because we do it with style," Eleanor teased, striking a silly pose. Brittany laughed and splashed her playfully. "Okay, okay! I know it seems easy, and it _has_ gotten better over time. But it's only because we've been parents for a while, and a lot of it comes as we go along."

Brittany nodded. "But how was it in the beginning? Weren't you two worried?"

"You bet," Theodore chimed in. "We were scared stiff when we first got the news. I didn't think I was going to be a good Dad."

"Really? _You?_" Brittany said, folding her arms. "Oh, come on! If anyone was ready to be a father, it was you! You were always the sweetest!"

"True," Eleanor grinned, rubbing his tummy. "He was always my big teddy bear."

He blushed red, mumbling. He never let anyone call him names anymore, especially those that alluded to his weight. But when it came to Eleanor, he would make an exception: she was never one to make him feel bad about it, just as he never did hers.

"But he did have a lot of worries the first time around," Eleanor explained. "And so did I. But all our worries seemed to disappear when they were born. They let us know that we would make it as a family, even if it did take a little work."

"They did?" Brittany asked. She still didn't understand. What exactly made them so confident?

The back door of their house opened, revealing Julie and Toby who were holding three little chipmunks in the palms of their hands. The furry little bundles bounced excitedly at the sight of their parents and aunt.

"Auntie Brittany!" they squeaked in unison, nearly falling out of their baby sitters' hands. Toby and Julie carefully set down their little charges, watching them scurry over to them.

Brittany smiled and held out her arms as the three kits jumped into her arms and hugged her. "Hey sweethearts! Auntie missed you guys!"

The youngest one, Tanya, looked up at her with her beautiful violet eyes. Her hair was let down, with a cute blue ribbon tied on the top of her head. She had gotten her eyes from her grandmother on their mother's side. Her fur color was close to Eleanor's, only a little browner. Her figure was chubby and round, a lot like her parents. "Did Uncle Alvin come too?"

"Aw, sorry," Brittany said, kissing her forehead. "He wanted to visit Grandpa Dave today."

"Aw," Troy groaned, pouting. He greatly took after his father, from his light hazelnut color down to his dark green eyes. He, however, took after Eleanor in his eagerness and fondness of sports. "I was hoping he'd teach me some football."

"Are you here to play with us, Auntie?" Amy asked excitedly, hugging her arm. Amy was the middle child in the trio of siblings. She could be a bit timid like her father, but she was probably the most innocent and carefree. Her fur was a light blond like Eleanor's, with slightly browned pigtails that were wrapped up in light-blue ribbons. "Play, play!"

She gave all three of them a squeeze. "I'm sorry, babies, I'm just here to have a chat with your Mommy and Daddy."

"That's right," Eleanor said, motioning for them to sit in her and Theodore's lap. "Auntie's very tired, so come on over to Mommy and Daddy instead."

The three kits obediently waded over to their parents, who let them sit in their laps. Brittany smiled at the touching scene: Eleanor gently tickled her daughters' tummies while Theodore hiked Troy onto his shoulders, much to their delight. She prayed that she would be a good enough mother to her children, just like Eleanor.

_But Eleanor was always sweet and gentle, so it's probably second nature for her,_ she thought sadly. _How can I hope to match that?_

XOXOXOXOXO

The following day, Brittany decided to pay a visit to Jeanette and Simon. She hoped that maybe they could shed some light on what parenthood was like, and perhaps ease some of her worries.

Simon and Jeanette, just like Theodore and Eleanor, had moved out and gotten a small house when they learned they were expecting a litter of their own. Dave and Claire lived right nearby all three couples, so they were only a few yards away should any of them wanted to visit or needed help. Simon and Jeanette were the second out of the three to settle down and raise a family. They had a litter of a surprising _four_ kits, a pair of boys and a pair of girls. Simon had decided to name the boys Justin and Brad, while Jeanette christened the girls Olivia and Abigail. They were born two years after their older cousins, so they were still in their infancy.

Brittany giggled as she watched Justin and Brad crawl around, energetic as ever. They both had a chocolate complexion, much like their mother. Both of them had heterochromia, with one of their eyes being violet and the other being blue. Justin crawled over to his mother and tried to grab off her glasses, to which she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"It's so nice to have you over, Britt!" Jeanette said happily, cradling the little boy in her arms. "Simon and I were meaning to pay a visit to you and Alvin. How's the pregnancy going?"

"It's going well," replied Brittany, shaking a rattle at Abigail. Abigail was a darker brown than her siblings, and she had deep blue eyes like her father. The tiny girl giggled happily, pawing at the toy. "Alvin's dealing with it even better than me!"

"That's surprising to hear," Simon chuckled, cooing at Olivia while rubbing Chad's back. Olivia took after her mother and father, with dark chocolate fur and violet eyes. "Alvin kept babbling on and on about how he wanted to raise all of his boys."

"What makes him think their going to be all boys?" Brittany gasped, outraged. "They could be all girls!"

Jeanette and Simon laughed at her.

"Oh, Brittany," Jeanette smiled, patting her hand. Jeanette hadn't changed much at all over the years. Her hair had grown some, and she no longer wore her hair in a messy fashion with the side ponytail. She now kept it mostly down, tying it near the end with a small, purple ribbon. She had also benefited from motherhood, learning to relax more often and was more likely to have some fun! Simon and the family seemed to do wonders for her confidence, and even made her a little more aggressive. "It doesn't matter if you have all boys, all girls or a mixed litter!"

"She's right," Simon agreed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "You'll love them anyway."

Simon, like the rest of them, didn't look much different from their high school days. His hair was neater, and his eyes were somehow sharper, probing. He had softened over time, thanks to his wife and children. He had learned to have more patience and was less likely to stress himself out, unlike when he was a teenager.

Jeanette giggled and blushed, touching noses with him and rubbing. Brittany found it hilarious, but also cute how shy and innocent Jeanette still was in reaction to her husband.

"Back in the forest we used to stay in, families would have from three to eight kits in a litter," Brittany said softly. "How many do you think we'll have?"

Simon rubbed his chin. "That's hard to say, Brittany. We could always take you to the doctor and get a head count there."

"Unless you want it to be a surprise?" Jeanette offered. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle it either way. You're one of the strongest girls I've ever known, along with Eleanor."

"You've handled this pretty well too, honey," Simon said, wrapping her tail around hers. She smiled brightly up at him, thanking him. He turned back to his sister-in-law. "And she's right. If all of us can handle parenthood, I'm sure you and Alvin can."

"Thanks, guys," Brittany said, sincerely touched that her and Alvin's siblings had so much faith and confidence in them. She felt foolish for worrying so much. "Our kids will be lucky to have such awesome aunts and uncles."

XOXOXOXOXO

Alvin waved to Ryan and his other friends as he walked away from their jeep and along his front yard. He had stayed in touch with Ryan and his other jock friends even after he had graduated high school. Despite their rocky start, he had forgiven them for bullying him and his brothers, and had grown to greatly value their friendship. They regularly went out to parties and games to hang out.

But now, he was looking forward to relaxing for the rest of the day. He wanted to take a long bath, eat something warm and filling cooked by their maid, and then snuggle down with his wife. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd even treat him to a massage.

He grinned at the thought, ringing the doorbell. His maid, a lovely woman by the name of Candace, opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey Candace!" Alvin said cheerfully, walking inside. "Can you make me a smoothie, please? I'm really thirsty."

"Not a problem, Mr. Seville," she said, smiling down at him. "The missus is upstairs in the bedroom."

"Thanks, you're a doll!" he grinned, hopping up the stairs. When he made it to the landing, he called out for her. "Lucy, I'm home!"

No response. He shrugged, thinking that she didn't hear him. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to their bedroom. It was medium-sized and spacious, but wasn't exactly a master bedroom. He had pushed for one, but Brittany had told him it didn't make sense for them to have a huge bedroom when they were only a few inches tall. Party Pooper.

"Britt? You okay?" he called again, looking around. He was relieved to see a small budge under the covers. He hopped onto the bed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Baby, you alright?"

To his surprise, she was trembling. Her hands covered her face, soft sobs escaping between her fingers. Alarmed, he held her in his arms, cradling her and slowly rocking her back and forth. He kissed her forehead softly and rubbed her back, trying desperately to calm her down.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" he asked after a few minutes. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Brittany sniffled, wiping a little of her tears on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm being a big baby."

"No you're not," Alvin said, squeezing her shoulders. "Don't be stupid. What's wrong?"

"I just..." she took a deep, unsteady breath. "I don't know if I'm ready for this. This... pregnancy. Being a mother, being a wife, being a pop star. It's all too much, Alvin! I'm not as strong as I thought I was."

He stared at her for a few seconds. He had a feeling that she was a little nervous about them expecting, but he never imagined it weighed on her this much. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Heck, he might have been able to prevent this whole breakdown.

He took her hands, gently giving them a squeeze. "Britt, listen to me. We _will_ make it through this. It might be hard, but I have no doubt in my mind that we will make it."

"How can you be so sure?" Brittany asked weakly, looking away.

He gently took her by the chin, bringing her to look directly into his hazel eyes. He smiled at the sight of her own beautiful, light blue ones.

"Because I'm Alvin, and you're Brittany," he said simply. "We're the couple that have been through the most fights, the most problems, the most trials. And didn't we make it through all of them, even if it was tough? Even though we thought we wouldn't end up together, haven't we been happily married for three, long years?"

Brittany nodded. He grinned at her.

"Exactly," he continued, bringing her in for a kiss. "So, if we've made it through all that, I _know_ we'll make it through this. Do you trust me on that?"

"Yes," Brittany smiled, wiping at her eyes. "I do, Alvin."

He let her rest in his arms, sighing contently. "Good. Just put your faith in me, like I've put my faith in you. If we do that, we can take on the world."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: I rather liked writing this! Okay, loved. I'm half-tempted to make a longer story out of this, since I like the idea of them all having children in this order. Not to mention the names and descriptions of their kids. I might even sketch them out and color them sometime when I get my tablet situated. _

_Anyway, enjoy! I just might do a full story for all the couples sometime, if I finish my current stories in good time._

_Thanks for reading and any reviews!_


End file.
